mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendly Fire
Burn was in a gunship escorted by two V-wings to deal with opposition as he landed on a water planet near Doc. The V-wings took out tons of Quarren who had managed to escape the planetary government for treason after the Grand army of the Republic intervention on their planet and took shelter on the near by world, aided by some droids provided by Lok Durd. The gunship pilot had informed the admiral in charge of Burn's transporting safely of the LAAT'S ability to defend itself but the admiral wanted to take no chances. Burn exited on a platform and met with Lock who was in a firefight against several Quarren using his blaster, which Kenobi had sometimes advised him to let go of as he was not a Mandalorian anymore. Lock was firing from behind a wide antenna part of the platform but a Quarren with a missile fired at it and he jumped into the water with Burn and they swam to the Quarren and beat them. Aqua droids wreaked havoc on the scattered clone forces. The Gungan Army was reminded of how well it faired in watery situations in the Battle of Mon Cala and how they captured Grievous once and decided to assist. The Gungans were transported by Republic vehicles and went to action. Artillery Bombardment Trident Drills arose and Burn and Lock prepared for a fight. Republic artillery was overrun in the east and dead clones were found by Gungans who then took command and beat back the droids. Using binoculars, an officer spotted Burn and Lock and droids and opened fire on them. Burn and Lock cheered at first as the droids dropped but (artillery can beat Jedi as shown during the Battle of Geonosis and when Kenobi was shot down in Episode 3) artillery slammed into a platform and debris hit Burn in the head, causing blood to enter the water. Lock started waving his hands in the Gungan directions, to no use. Navy fight Lucrehulk-class battleships closed in on the Venators but had their shields ripped apart by Y-wings. Burn and Lock Burn faded out from his injury and a Gungan picked up a clone sniper rifle and took aim the duo and fired, striking Burn in his shoulder close to his heart. Lock swam faster and several shots grazed him and others barely missed him as the Gungan was not experienced with sniper rifles. Lock got close and the Gungan's misidentified him as some type of militiaman and an officer ordered Gungans with flamethrowers to finish them. Lock force crushed many Gungan's hands and flamethrowers in a desperate attempt to stop them and pushed Burn on the island and got on himself, covering Burn. Lock then activated his lightsaber, not having to swim and got up. He deflected a sniper shot, causing it to return and kill an officer. The sniper rifle ran out of ammunition. A Gungan with a flamethrower charged and Lock force threw his lightsaber into their heart, knocking them off and killing them and then he gripped it with the force and brought it back to him. He then deactivated his lightsaber, prepared to use many force pulls and pushes and devastated incoming Gungans. Burn woke up, faintly aware of his surroundings and fell back unconscious. Lock created a force shield, his anger feeding him power in the dark side. He shot lightning out of his hands also, scattering the Gungans. He then deactivated his force shield and stopped shooting lightning and reactivated his lightsaber and quickly approached the Gungans and slaughtered them brutally. Lock deactivated his lightsaber and dragged Burn to a group of clones divers preparing to retake an outpost. The clones gave Burn to the medic and Burn was revived and told of what happened by Lock. Lock then reported it to the commanding officer, and the officer sent out part of his men to go and find the bodies and report what number by commlink so he could inform his superiors with a lot of information. The officer then had towels raided from an outpost used by CIS officers when they got when brought to the two Jedi and had his men use mortars to bombard the outposts they were going to raid before Burn and Lock came and then they raided them and 3 gunships landed, releasing Sergeant Fox (not Commander Fox, a different guy you can see http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/CT-0000/1010) who rarely journeyed from Coruscant and around there. Fox had brought some Gungan officers to the clone commanding officer there. The officers apologized but were angered with the death of their warriors nonetheless. Stretchers brought by the LAAT's took away the Gungan bodies and brought them to a garrison of the planet's own security force. Burn and Lock were recalled from their mission, as ARF's had seen the Dark Jedi's ship leave as a force under Kit Fisto headed for him. Burn thanked Lock several times, sincerely meaning it. Aftermath Burn did not say a word on the trip back to Coruscant, taking it what had just happened. Lock, not wanting to trouble Burn, did not say anything either. End Dedicated to Matty Hull. Next Lola Sayu.